Reunión de sombras
by Filofobia
Summary: TRADUCCIÓN  Kakashi debe investigar los secretos más oscuros de Konoha para encontrar a Sasuke. ¿Será Sasuke bienvenido de nuevo en Konoha? ¿Cuál es su complicada relación con Kakashi? ¿Cómo reaccionará Naruto...?


**Título original:** _Reunion of Shadows_.

**Autora:** Lisea18.

**Traductora:** Filofobia.

**Clasificación:** M.

**Advertencia:** KakaSasu. Spoilers.

**Renuncia de responsabilidad:** Lisea18 no es dueña de _Naruto_ y yo no soy dueña de este _fanfic_; por extensión, yo tampoco soy dueña de _Naruto_. Ninguna de las dos gana dinero con esto.

**Link al original:** h t t p : / / w w w . f a n f i c t i o n . n e t / s / 4 6 5 1 3 6 5 / 1 / R e u n i o n _ o f _ S h a d o w s (quitad los espacios)

N. de la T.: _Reunion of Shadows_ fue publicado en noviembre de 2008, por lo que notaréis que bastantes hechos recientes del _manga_ no se corresponden con la historia presentada a continuación. Más o menos, los spoilers abarcan hasta el final de la saga de Pein. Soy nueva en esto de la traducción, así que os pediría que me hicierais saber los errores que encontréis en ella. Asimismo, os aconsejaría que leyerais la historia original en inglés si tenéis la oportunidad, pues siempre se pierden matices enriquecedores en la traducción. El link al perfil de la autora se encuentra en mi propio perfil. Sin nada más que decir aparte de agradecer a Lisea18 que me haya permitido traducir su _fanfic_, disfrutad de la lectura.

* * *

Capítulo 1

No muchas cosas podían hacer que se tensara, pero lo que estaba haciendo ahora, lo hacía. Entrar furtivamente en un área restringida nunca era una buena idea, aunque fuera en tu propia maldita aldea. Tal vez fuera peor dentro de tu propia aldea, porque podrías ser engañado por tus creencias. Quién sabía lo que estaba al acecho bajo las sombras de lo que era mostrado al mundo… especialmente en Konoha.

Comprobando sus alrededores, se sorprendió de no ver ningún ANBU o ninja. No había nada excepto naturaleza allí. Cualquier otro día habría encontrado ese sitio pacífico, el viento agradable mientras soplaba suavemente, llevando algo de aire fresco para enfriar el calor.

La vegetación salvaje vivía entre los altos árboles, olvidada por los ocupados humanos cercanos; aquel lugar era tan modesto como hermoso. Ubicado silenciosamente en los arbustos, aguardaba el lugar llamado la «Torre». En realidad, no era nada de eso, sólo una vieja choza desmoronándose en el bosque que estaba cubierta de hiedra.

Entrar al lugar no fue un problema, ya que la puerta apenas estaba sujeta y uno no podía ver nada fuera de lo corriente, tan sólo un puñado de herramientas de jardín vencidas por el clima. Aquellos que entrasen ya tenían que saber que había una trampilla oculta bajo las tablas del suelo carcomido o nunca la encontrarían a causa del _jutsu_ protector.

Por suerte, él sabía dónde buscar, porque había estado allí una vez antes, mientras todavía era un ANBU… Conseguir que la trampilla se abriera no fue más fácil de lo que recordaba, pero después de casi perder su amado libro pervertido, Kakashi se hallaba en el enorme laberinto subterráneo de túneles secretos.

Rápidamente bajó las escaleras, ocultando su signatura de _chakra_. Él no tenía que estar allí; ser encontrado supondría un montón de problemas para él… y para el que estaba deseando ver. Todo lo que podía oír era su corazón latiendo sin parar; sus pies no hacían ningún sonido en los escalones, su respiración imperceptible; sólo el fuerte golpeteo en sus oídos, un ruido sordo que sólo él podía oír, no resonaba a través de su pecho.

Era una de las partes más aisladas y escondidas de Konoha. Sólo el Hokage y el Consejo tenían autorización. Incluso los ANBU necesitaban un pase para llegar a ese lugar. Estaba extraordinariamente limpio; los pergaminos colgando de las paredes eran nuevos, la tinta negra arremolinándose por todas partes casi estaba fresca. Eso sólo probaba que además era muy importante, aunque nadie estuviera allí para vigilar. Era extraño… confiar a pergaminos y objetos no humanos el mantener aquel lugar a salvo, para evitar que los que estaban encerrados dentro escaparan. Significaba que algunos secretos no debían ser revelados; significaba que nadie debía hablar con los prisioneros. Eso por sí solo daba miedo… significaba que Konoha _tenía_ algo que ocultar.

Usó las sombras para ocultarse y evitó activar las trampas, aunque hizo estallar unas pocas: aquel lugar no era fácil de atravesar. Después de recorrer aquel laberinto durante más de una hora, finalmente llegó a la puerta correcta. Era de metal, equipada con una ventana con cristal de espejo.

Él podía ver a través de ella, pero el hombre al otro lado no podía verlo a él. No esperaba la visión que le dio la bienvenida. Su estudiante, perdido hace mucho tiempo… Sasuke Uchiha, con las muñecas sujetas a la pared por pesadas cerraduras, separadas para que no pudiera hacer sellos con las manos, el codo doblado. Alrededor de cada mano había sellos, escritos en las paredes y en sus cadenas. Estaba arrodillado en el suelo, sus pies encerrados allí con otras cadenas y sellos. La habitación estaba llena de trampas y pergaminos para contenerlo. Pero eso no era nada comparado con la venda sobre sus ojos, donde el sello más fuerte que Kakashi había visto nunca estaba dibujado, reptando por la pared detrás de él como un aura.

Era la primera vez que Kakashi veía su nuevo traje; el _yukata_ abierto en el frente exhibiendo piel cremosa, los pantalones… pero sin el lazo púrpura. Qué pena, por la descripción de Naruto se había preguntado si tirar de él significaba desnudar al Uchiha; se había equivocado.

Maldición. Incluso en ese apuro, Sasuke parecía cómodo, una sonrisa de medio lado embelleciendo sus delicadas facciones.

Lo había arriesgado todo por ir allí, había querido hablar… pero ahora permanecía plantado en su sitio, incapaz de abrir la puerta. No podía hacer nada para ayudar, no tenía autoridad. Era egoísmo lo que le había hecho ir a ver a su alumno… Quería hacer preguntas, obtener respuestas. Sasuke era uno de sus fracasos, pero aún estaba vivo, a diferencia de los demás.

—Adelante, Kakashi —invitó Sasuke como un anfitrión lo haría en su casa, su sedosa voz lo bastante alta para ser oída.

**···**

_Kakashi había usado todo su _chakra_ para distorsionar la dimensión y salvar a Chōji… Esperaba que el chico pudiera prevenir a Tsunade acerca de los poderes de Pein. Habían perdido a otro gran ninja… el padre de Chōji. Él estaba tan jodidamente cansado, y el Pein que quedaba todavía estaba allí e iba a poner un final a su vida._

_ Iba a reunirse con todos ellos de nuevo… __Obito… Rin… _Sensei_… Jiraiya… ah… quizá él tendría un _Icha Icha Paradise_ exclusivo… algo bueno._

_ Él no era de los que cerraban los ojos ante la muerte; quería verla venir y sonreír. Sin embargo, no fue la muerte lo que encontró su mirada, sino un emblema Uchiha sobre tela blanca. ¿Obito?__*__ Se oían estridentes gorjeos, y la electricidad enturbiaba su visión. Entonces una mujer estaba delante de él, abriéndose el chaleco. ¿Era esto el paraíso? Tal vez no… ella había sido mordida por todas partes. Extraño. Obviamente quería que él añadiera una marca también; sería descortés decir que no a una mujer, ¿no?_

_ Ahora que estaba curado podía ver perfectamente quién lo estaba protegiendo, quién había entrado precipitadamente en la lucha justo a tiempo para salvarlo. Sasuke. Odiaba ver la espalda de la gente porque eso siempre suponía cosas malas: estaban marchándose… o muriendo para protegerte. No obstante, tenía el presentimiento de que esa espalda no iba a desaparecer a corto plazo. ¿Había regresado? Pero ¿era amigo o enemigo? Viendo cómo él y lo que parecía ser su equipo estaban cortando el cuerpo de Pein en pedacitos, tenía que estar de su lado… pero, sin embargo, con Sasuke nunca se estaba seguro._

_ Había despertado en el hospital, su segunda casa, realmente. Muchos estaban tendidos cerca de él, y juzgando por el número de telas blancas cubriendo cuerpos, muchos muertos. A pesar de todo, parecía que Pein había sido liquidado. Si no, la mayoría de los ninjas todavía estaría combatiendo, a pesar de sus heridas._

_—¿¡Cómo te atreves! ¡Puede que sea tu prisionera, pero no soy una medicina que puedas usar como te plazca! ¡Sucia cerda rosa!_

_ Kakashi volvió la cabeza para ver a Sakura llevando a rastras a una tal Karin, dejando que gente gravemente herida la mordiera lo suficiente para no morir._

_ —Sasuke te hará pagar por eso —gimoteó la mujer._

_ Obviamente se requirió mucho autocontrol por parte de Sakura para no reducir a pulpa a Karin. No podía culparla. Sus ojos deambularon por la habitación, buscando pelo negro y piel de porcelana… Un hombre joven a quien Sasuke se había referido como Suigetsu, encadenado a su cama, estaba haciendo que un ninja médico se volviera loco._

_ —¡Para de convertirte en agua! ¡Necesitas esta inyección!_

_ —¿Qué hay dentro? ¡No dejaré que me la inyectes si no sé qué hay en ella! ¡Orochimaru!_

_ Un ninja médico volando y siendo cogido justo a tiempo por un _shinobi_ herido hizo que mirase más allá para ver al que se llamaba Jūgo perder los nervios. Los enfermos y el doctor formaron un equipo para inyectarle tanto sedante que habría matado una manada de caballos. Parecía que Sasuke había elegido un grupo extraño._

_ —Y él decía que yo era molesto —farfulló una voz jovial. La de Naruto._

_ El rubio estaba cubierto de vendas, pero una enorme sonrisa adornaba sus rasgos. No había duda de que era el regreso de Sasuke lo que hacía posible para él sonreír… Sus ojos se mostraban muertos de cansancio… Demasiados habían muerto, pero como de costumbre él se aferraba a la esperanza antes que a la desesperación._

_ —Me alegro de que estés bien, Kakashi-sensei —añadió Naruto—. Ha sido una dura batalla… gracias a Dios que Sasuke ha venido._

_ Kakashi suspiró. Naruto parecía turbado; no había duda de que era debido al Uchiha. No había necesidad de presionar, muy pronto sabría dónde estaba el mocoso. Tenía la sensación de que el Consejo lo había encarcelado en algún lugar, como debía ser. Aunque hubiera ayudado seguía siendo un ninja renegado, y tenía que ser tratado como tal hasta que se aseguraran de que estaba con ellos de nuevo. Tan pronto como su equipo estuviera curado, también sería encerrado._

_ —Tsunade está furiosa porque los vejestorios lo han metido en la… la… eh… torre o algo, dijo que estaban reaccionando de forma exagerada, y ni siquiera lo han curado completamente… ¿Qué es eso de la torre, Kakashi-sensei?_

_ ¿Que lo habían metido dónde? Qué extraño… ¿por qué alejarlo de todos? Sonaba sospechoso. Especialmente puesto que iban en contra de Tsunade por un asunto tan secundario… ¿Qué estaban escondiendo? No había necesidad de preocupar a Naruto más de lo que ya estaba._

_ —Nuestra mejor prisión; quieren estar seguros de que no escape de nuevo._

_ Eso hizo que Naruto riera torpemente, rascándose la cabeza._

_ —Tú también pareces haber sido de ayuda, Naruto, me alegro de que la rana mensajera te alcanzase a tiempo —alabó, intentando hacer que su alumno se olvidara de su amigo por el momento._

_ —¿Eh? ¿Qué rana? —preguntó Naruto, perplejo._

_ Si la rana no lo había alcanzado… había sido detenida, pero, ¿quién lo haría? ¿Y por qué? ¿Danzō? Tsunade siempre tenía cuidado con él. Tenía el presentimiento de que el Consejo tenía algo que ocultar. Tan pronto como pudo se escabulló del hospital, usando el pretexto de que se recuperaría mejor en casa y de que otras personas necesitaban la cama. Nadie discutió._

**···**_  
_

Empujó la puerta y entró en la habitación, yendo a agacharse delante de Sasuke. No habían curado sus heridas, pero hacía tiempo que la sangre se había secado. No sabía qué hacer; era raro para él estar perplejo de esa forma. Había pasado mucho tiempo desde que había visto al joven… él no había sido parte del equipo de recuperación.

—¿Teniendo algunas dudas sobre Konoha, _sensei_? —preguntó una sedosa voz, la última palabra derramando sarcasmo.

Kakashi sintió un escalofrío, pero lo disimuló. Podías ver que Sasuke había sido el estudiante de Orochimaru: parecía tan en control incluso en esa situación, como si siempre estuviera un paso por delante de ti. Su aura también había cambiado, pero no tanto como se esperaba. Era más oscura, más fuerte… con más sufrimiento, también… Aun así, Sasuke seguía siendo agradable, como siempre lo había sido a su manera.

—¿Qué es lo que sabes, Sasuke? —interrogó el jōnin.

—Tú nunca fuiste a buscarme; Konoha nunca fue un hogar para los de mi clase; sois todos iguales, usando a la gente pero fingiendo lo contrario.

Kakashi frunció el ceño. ¿Qué debería responder primero, la acusación personal o la línea lanzada sobre Konoha? Lo consideró un momento, preguntándose qué satisfaría al Uchiha. La información que ganaría dependía de cómo abordase al adolescente. La punzada acerca de él no habiendo estado ahí dolía, daba justo en el clavo: todavía se sentía culpable. No siendo uno de los que ahondaban en tales asuntos a la ligera, escogió la razón que lo había llevado allí en primer lugar.

—Los ninjas son herramientas, Sasuke, Konoha no es diferente de otra aldea —respondió cuidadosamente.

El moreno adolescente inclinó la cabeza a un lado, una pequeña sonrisa jugando en sus labios. Una vez más, parecía mucho más viejo de lo que realmente era. Siempre lo había parecido. Debía de haber sido inocente alguna vez… pero a los siete había sido despojado de casi todo lo que lo mantenía como un niño. Kakashi nunca lo había conocido como niño, debido a su clan, a su padre haciendo caso omiso de él y a tener un genio como hermano. Él no jugaba, sino que entrenaba; era sereno y tranquilo independientemente de la situación, tan diferente de los otros niños.

—¿Así que has elegido Konoha? ¿No te encuentras a gusto con los asuntos personales, _sensei_? Como quieras. Eres un mentiroso; nuestra aldea se enorgullece de ser diferente, somos conocidos por valorar la vida, somos la aldea buena y sentimental, ¿no?

El sarcasmo no pasó desapercibido para el hombre de pelo gris.

—Todos tenemos imperfecciones, Sasuke…

Sus labios se hicieron más finos y Kakashi sonrió detrás de su máscara; aun cuando su estudiante no podía verlo, él sabía que lo sentía. El mocoso era demasiado precoz como para ser capaz de ganar; bueno, no sin una buena lucha primero.

—Dime, ¿cuáles son las de Konoha? ¿Qué es lo que hicieron para que estés tan resentido? —presionó Kakashi, usando la oportunidad para volver las tornas.

Se echó atrás cuando vio el odio irradiar de su antiguo estudiante. Sus puños estaban tan fuertemente apretados que sus uñas tenían que estar arañando la piel. Tenía la mandíbula firmemente tensa y estaba seguro de que sus ojos ardían, el _Sharingan_ girando rápidamente. Sacar semejante reacción del adolescente de hielo… sólo Itachi podía hacerlo…

—Nos enseñaste a mirar más allá de la superficie, pero tú tampoco lo haces, ¿no? ¿De verdad no lo viste? Me resulta difícil creerlo, _sensei_.

Kakashi bajó la cabeza; Sasuke lo había respetado. Aún lo hacía, según parecía, a pesar de que él no había sido capaz de impedirle que se marchara con Orochimaru. ¿Qué era lo que no había visto pero debería? ¿Estaba Sasuke reprochándole no haber reparado en que Itachi se estaba volviendo loco? No… no podía ser eso, Sasuke se culpaba sólo a sí mismo por eso.

—Ilumíname.

—Se decía de mi clan que era demasiado orgulloso, que pensaba en sí mismo por encima de cualquier otro. En parte es verdad, he de admitirlo. Pero ¿nunca te has preguntado cómo resultó ser así? Muchos estaban celosos del poder de los Uchiha; hagas lo que hagas ellos se sienten por debajo de ti y te odian por ello. Si eres amable, piensan que es lástima.

Tenía tanta razón que dolía. Era lo mismo para Sasuke; la gente no lo entendía y sentía celos de él, sin ver su sufrimiento, sin intentar conocerlo antes de juzgarlo. Ellos, ellos mismos, ponían la distancia entre Sasuke y ellos. La gente había excluido a Sasuke, pensando que era mucho mejor que ellos, cuchicheando sobre él. Lo miraban desde la distancia. ¿Cuántas veces había oído a gente decir que el Uchiha pensaba muy bien de sí mismo? Estaban equivocados… y era una de las razones por las que había dejado Konoha.

Sasuke nunca había creído en sí mismo. Se sentía indigno, débil, patético. No era de extrañar, pues aspiraba a alcanzar a Itachi… y éste último le había dicho claramente que ni siquiera merecía la pena matarlo. Aunque explicara eso, la gente aún diría que había estado leyendo demasiado _Icha Icha Paradise_… pero él había visto la prueba. Primero, con Haku, había entrenado tan duro para ser capaz de mejorar. Luego, en la lucha contra Lee, Sasuke había perdido; mal… Aun así, no había reaccionado como si su dignidad hubiera sido estropeada. Había estado furioso por ser tan débil; incluso cuando Naruto se lo restregaba por la cara no había salido con una mala explicación, gritado, puesto una mala cara o algo de eso. Simplemente se lo había tomado como algo personal y había mirado hacia delante por el examen de ascenso a chūnin, por hacerse más fuerte. Pero entonces… cuando había visto cómo Naruto mejoraba tan rápido mientras él de alguna manera se quedaba estancado, había perdido la cabeza. Como le había dicho a Sasuke después de su lucha contra Naruto en el tejado del hospital, el adolescente sufría un complejo de inferioridad.** Necesitaba ser fuerte, y esa desesperación lo había mandado directamente a Orochimaru.

—Hagas lo que hagas, nunca es suficiente, la gente no estará satisfecha. Mi búsqueda de venganza está mal vista, aun cuando es necesaria para la aldea; pero entonces, si no lo hubiera hecho, la gente habría susurrado que no me importaba mi familia, que era un endeble.

—¿A dónde vas con esto, Sasuke? No eches toda la culpa a Konoha; tu clan se volvió reservado y sus integrantes cuchicheaban entre ellos también.

Una mueca salvaje adornó los labios del adolescente, y Kakashi dio un paso atrás. Se había hecho más fuerte… ¡mucho más fuerte! Incluso contenido, tenías la sensación de que podía romperte el cuello en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

—Entonces dime, Kakashi, ¿Obito Uchiha realmente te dio su ojo o te _ordenaron_ que lo mataras y cogiste un premio?

* * *

* En Japón, el blanco es el color que se luce para los entierros (aunque en el _manga_ estén vestidos de negro, normalmente el blanco es el color de los muertos).

** En el _manga_ él dice «complejo de superioridad»; la autora lo entendió así: Sasuke quiere ser superior, pero no se siente como tal y por eso intenta vencer a Naruto. Ella y su _beta reader_, Lady Valtaya, pensaron que sonaría como si Kakashi se estuviera contradiciendo a sí mismo si se expresara de esa manera, así que realizaron el cambio y prefirieron hacer la aclaración.

N. de la T.: Como ya he dicho al principio, agradecería cualquier crítica o sugerencia que queráis hacer sobre la traducción; saber cuáles son mis errores me ayudaría mucho a mejorar. Y, sobre todo, no soy quién para pediros que dejéis _reviews_, pero me he puesto de acuerdo con la autora para traducirle cualquiera que queráis dejar, así que lo dejo caer… De momento la historia original cuenta con dieciocho capítulos y está en curso. Yo trataré de actualizar semanalmente, pero una vez alcance la original, todo dependerá del ritmo de la autora (y de la prisa que me dé yo en traducir una vez actualice). ¡Gracias por leer!


End file.
